True Dreams
by FakirGirl
Summary: It's been a while since Ahiru has returned all the heart shards to Mytho... but will she stay a duck forever? Adult themes and adult language
1. The power of writing

It was a while after Ahiru gave all of Mytho's heart shards, and stayed a duck sadly. Fakir thought about her ,trying to write a story._ "I cant just think about-about her! She's gone, a duck now.. And always will be a damn duck! That's how it should be!"___He thought to himself. "Ugh, I cant concentrate" He said, getting up and going to the pond to write a story. It was always so quiet there wasn't it? All of the sudden, he saw Ahiru sadly….a duck….Just like it should be…."QUACK!" She quacked loudly and ran to him. "Dumb ass." He said to her, staring at her. Ahiru looked at him with tears in her big blue eyes. _"Not even to Fakir, I am use. Im just a stupid duck…I wont get to see Lilie or Pike or Neko Senseii ever again! Im just a duck….But maybe that's how it should be…" _She turned around from Fakir, walking away. "What a dumb ass duck." Fakir said sitting beside a tree, writing his own story. _"Do I actually feel BAD for her? No I don't…I know we danced and become close to each other but it's never going to be the same! and we all just HAVE to take in that fact!"_ He thought then wrote down some words for his story. "SHIT!" He screamed and Ahiru jumped turning around to see ants climbing up his back. "FUCK!" He yelled and Ahiru ran to him, taking her feathers and wiping off the ants then jumping back into the cold water. Fakir slightly smiled at her, but then shook away that smile. Then he just walked home. "Poor Ahiru. Being stranded as a duck.. Wait a second….I don't have sympathy for her! Wait..Yes I do! I just want her to become a girl again!." He said to himself, holding back tears. Drossellmyer suddenly appeared. "Drosselmeyer just please turn fucking Ahiru back into a girl!" he exclaimed, and Drossellmeyer just stared at him." GOD DAMN IT JUST PLEASE,TURN AHIRU BACK INTO A GIRL!" After a long yelling from Fakir, Drosselmeyer decided to turn Ahiru back into a girl…but not so easily! "Alright, I will turn Ahiru back into a girl….but not so easily…Im giving you an upgrade of your power to make stories come true. It's stronger…so you can just write her back to life….but it might take a while for you to understand how to work this upgrade!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed and disappeared. "Well I suppose this is better then damn nothing." Fakir said then walked home. He walked to the library after relaxing at home and sat down at a desk. He took a piece of paper out and wrote a long story about Ahiru becoming a girl again. "She must be a girl now." Fakir said, almost actually feeling joyful. But it didn't work. "WHY THE FUCK ISNT IT WORKING?" He exclaimed then blushed since he yelled in a library. "SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Autor hushed Fakir loudly. Fakir turned back. It was about a month later when he had finally mastered how to work the new upgrade! He then wrote a long story about Ahiru becoming a girl again after wishing upon a shooting star. All of the sudden Ahiru, at the pond, grew feet and she quacked in a screaming way._ "Im becoming a girl!" _She thought to herself then she grew orange hair, which suddenly tied itself in a long braid just like how it was when she was a girl, sent on a mission my Drosselmyer to find the heart shards for Mytho to become real instead just being a character in a story book. She then grew hands, and she was completely a girl. All of the sudden Drosselmeyer appeared. "Remember, you can never become a duck again…" He said in a faded form, then disappeared. Fakir then checked out the pond to see her standing there, naked. Ahiru gasped, covering up all the private parts for a girl that should not be seen. Fakir just stared at her, suddenly getting horny. "No." He whispered then shook It all off. "Alright Ahiru, just come stay at my house, he said, grabbing her hand and taking her to his house. Was he really becoming so friendly to her? Ahiru smiled actually a little calm for once. "Thank you." "Your welcome Ahiru!" He said, grinning wide , all of the sudden gasping. Was he becoming happy now? He took her to his house. "Now go get dressed." Fakir said to her. "But I don't have any clothes!" She exclaimed and he gave her some of his clothes. "These are no good. They don't fit me. You can have them." He said. "But can we go to the store so I can get some girly clothes? It's part of being a girl isn't it?" Ahiru asked and Fakir sighed. "Fine, let's go." They then appeared at the store. "Alright Ahiru, just pick out some girl panties," He started, getting a little bit of the chills to say the word 'Panties.' " And some clothes that isn't too expensive. I have to go to the bathroom." He finished and walked away. Ahiru nodded then walked over to the worker. "Where can I find some girly clothes?" She asked and the worker lead her to some clothes, that also had lingeries. Ahiru examined them. "What are exactly these?" Ahiru asked the worker. The worker was very sweet, and jumpy. "Well those are lingeries, you use them to well 'do it' with your boyfriend!" "Do what?" Ahiru asked confusingly. "To have sexual intercourse of course!" The worker said smiling. "Is that fun?" Ahiru asked and the worker nodded and smiled. "Was that young man your boyfriend?" the worker asked. _"Well Fakir is my friend….and a boy…so yeah!" Ahiru thought to herself and nodded to the worker. "Well then try it with him, it's fun!" Ahiru smiled and she picked out some clothes and they left. Once Ahiru and Fakir got home Fakir got tired and lied on his bed. "Fakir! I wanna try sexual intercourse with you!" Fakir's eyes widened, and he suddenly wasn't tired any more. "YOU WHAT?" He exclaimed. "Who told you about that?" He yelled. "Well the worker at the store!" Ahiru answered. "Go take a shower." Fakir said to her and she nodded, taking off her clothes, in the bathroom. Fakir then got up and accidently saw her. He didn't say anything but he just stared then walked away. Ahiru sighed then got into the shower….All of the sudden she heard a voice. "You cant ignore the facts…." It said and Ahiru gasped. "Where am I?" "Fakir doesn't love you….and he will ever do anything with you." It said again. "What?" Ahiru asked. "Soon when the clock will strike 12, you will be a duck again….and you wont remember who you are…."_

_UGH!I finished it finally XD sorry if this chapter was boring….It will get exciting in the next chapter! Thx 4 reading!_


	2. True love

"Ahiru. Ahiru. AHIRU!" Fakir yelled and Ahiru woken to see it was just a dream and she saw a towel wrapped around her, noticing she just took a shower. She sat up and scratched her head. "Fakir." She said as Fakir was just staring off into space. "Fakir! FAKIRR!" She shouted and he shook his head quickly. "Oh…sorry." He said and Ahiru got up and the towel accidently fell off. This was the second time Fakir saw her naked. But last time, he didn't see her completely naked…but this time he saw all of it. "FAKIR!" She screamed and she didn't have time to even cover herself up! "Fakir…Fakir…" She mumbled gasping with embarrassment. She screamed and ran into the other room. "Im sorry….Ahiru….I didn't mean to-" He gasped. "Fakir…" She said, slowly walking out of the other room completely naked. He already saw her for a minute or to, so it doesn't matter if he sees her again! "Fakir, why is your pants getting- well big?" She asked. "Well….um you wouldn't understand." He said. "Ill be right back." He said and he walked into the bathroom taking off his pants to see his cock pushed up. Ahiru then saw him. "W-wha-" She got cut off as Fakir leaped onto her, making her fall onto the bed. He took off his shirt and kissed her, making his tongue land in her mouth. He then took his cock and was about to put into her hot, vagina. _"Wait…this is mean…I shouldn't-" He though then he got off of her. "Im sorry….Ahiru….I couldn't control myself…" He said looking down. "Was that what….the worker was telling me about?" Ahiru asked curiously. "Yes…you do that with someone when you love them…Im sorry…I didn't mean to do that." Just like Ahiru usually does, she smiled big and forgave him. "It's alright Fakir!" She shouted and ran over to him and hugged him. Fakir's eyes were widened at first, but they soon shut, and he hugged her as well. The next day Ahiru went for a walk, because she loved nature. She then passed the store she was at yesterday, and she then entered it and talked to the worker again. The worker explained about love, and how you know you love someone, and how you know that it's true love…When she was finished she walked back home when she noticed she was gone for a very long time. Fakir looked at her. "Where were you?" He asked. "Oh I was just- on my walk still for a very long time!" Ahiru said grinning. She sudden felt a weird sensation fill through her…..was she in love with Fakir? That night she made up her mind. "Fakir…" She said to him. "What, Ahiru?" He asked her. Ahiru got up and grabbed Fakir's hand, leading him into another room, shutting the curtains and locking the door. "What are you doing?" He asked confusingly. " Fakir, let's finish where we were last night…" She said, taking off her clothes and his clothes as well. Fakir then obeyed her. He kissed her, pushing her against the wall and licking her lips. He then took his cock and pushed it into her vagina. Ahiru covered up her mouth, so she wouldn't scream with pain…but then it started to feel good. Ahiru was 16, and Fakir was 19. Fakir thrusted into her, sucking her nipple. Ahiru gasped with pleasure and moaned. "Fakir!" She shouted. "Ahiru!" He shouted and he thrust into her even faster. It felt so good, and so amazing. "Fakir….I think I….I think I love you!"_

_Well im finished with this chapter! Do Fakir and Ahiru love each other? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
